The Letter
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Clarisse comes across an old letter hidden in one of Joe's books, what will she discover about the man she thought she knew?
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Me, Genovia's Heart ;)_

_Summary: Clarisse comes across an old letter hidden in one of Joe's books, what will she discover about the man she thought she knew? _

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 &amp; 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

The Letter.

"Oh, where is it." Clarisse moaned to herself while going through the stack of books piled on the floor beside the fireplace, before moving over to the desk in the suite.

Two short months ago Clarisse's life changed, she married Joseph, her best friend of forty plus years. Though when she lost her first husband King Rupert, she swore she would never marry again and even turned Joseph down whenever he asked her over the last 10 years. She didn't plan on ever falling in love with anyone else, but she had to admit she had done just that, and on the day that her Granddaughter, Queen Amelia was due to marry Andrew Jacoby, but not going through with it, she saw it as her last chance.

Standing back Clarisse put her hands on her hips while looking around the room, closing her eyes just a moment later she tried to remember where she had last had the notebook that held details off Joseph's surprise birthday dinner. Smiling she remembered and turned back to the couch while opening her eyes.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed to herself while walking over and grabbed the book from down the side of the couch. Standing back up she remembered how the notebook had ended up down the side of the couch in the first place.

_Joseph smiled while walking into their suite, closing the door behind him, completely missing his beautiful wife stuffing the notebook down the side of the couch. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked and watched him sit beside her and put his arm along the back of the couch. _

_"Nothing, I've just finished doing the dishes." He said with a small smile while looking at her as she snuggled up to him, tucking her feet up on the couch "I thought you were going to take a bath?" He asked as she raised her head._

_"I was," She smiled while putting her hand on his chest "And now that you are here, why don't you join me?" She smiled and moved her face close to his "I would love the company." She whispered and smiled against his lips before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his. _

_"I would love too." He whispered back between kisses and watched her stand just a moment later. _

_"Perfect." She smiled and held out her hand to him. Watching him as he stood and took her hand as they made their way over to the door she made a mental note to herself to remember to move the notebook later._

Standing with a cheeky smile as she flicked through the book, Clarisse couldn't help but giggle as she stepped back. However bumping into pile of books, books that belonged to Joseph, she stood watching as they fell to the floor "I really don't have time for this." She said to herself while crouching down and started stacking them back up, when something caught her eye.

Sticking out from one of the books was an envelope, one she remembered from years and years ago. Grabbing the book from the pile she stood up straight and pulled out the envelope. Seeing the special, now nearly faded CA stamp on the back of it she froze.

It had been many years since she had last seen one of these special envelopes, and as she stood staring at it she was pretty sure that she had locked them all away in a special place. Remembering that she had found it in Joe's book she slowly turned it over and noticed it was in fact addressed to him.

Noticing the handwriting she started to shake a little, she remembered a month before her brother died when she was only 20 she had given him some of her writing paper from the Palace, so he could write home to her. She was at that time engaged to Rupert, and was due to marry him the week she found out that her brother, Philippe, had been killed.

And now as she stood reading the letter her brother had penned to his best pal, begging him to take care and protect his little sister from the man she was due to marry, Clarisse broke down. Moving to sit on the couch she read the letter over and over, unable to take in what her brother had wrote. She had, had no idea of this until just now, or the fact that his best pal back then was Joseph. She really didn't know how or what to feel over this news.

_"Joseph, I will keep this short.. mainly because you already know the facts of how I feel about that man who is going to destroy my darling sisters life, so I feel there is no need to write about them in this letter. _

_If, after any of the battles we are faced with each and every day I don't make it through, please will you go to Genovia to look out for my sister. I know it's her own choice, but I do feel she's making the worst mistake of her life and even though I have told her some of my feelings, she's still going ahead with marrying that man. And I know at some point it will end in tears and heartbreak, I just wish she would open her eyes now before its too late. _

_Please take care off her for me, make sure she's happy and enjoying her life. _

_Thank you Joe, my old pal. _

_Yours, _

_Philippe"_

She read one last time before folding the letter back up, replacing it in the envelope before resting it on the couch beside her. Resting her arm on the arm of the couch, she bent it up, putting her hand to her face, running the side of her forefinger back and forth along her top lip as she lost herself to thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly I would like to say thanks to everyone for reading this story, second I would like to thank LoveJulie35 and Clarisse Elizondo for both following and to CE for adding it to her favorites list. And thirdly I would like to say many many thanks to Veve, Clarisse Elizondo, Johanna-002 and Little Obsessions for taking the time to leave me awesome reviews :) It's all very much appreciated, THANK YOU!_

**xXx**

Walking into the suite early that evening, Joseph looked up and smiled across at Clarisse as she sat at the table. Closing the door behind him he walked over and lent down to kiss her cheek, only she pulled away. He stayed still for several seconds before standing back as Clarisse turned her head to look out the window.

"Clarisse?" He asked, putting the post down on the table in front of her as she looked up at him.

"Can you tell me again how you came to be here all those years ago?" Clarisse asked and watched as he moved across the room, and sat in one of the arm chairs.

"I told you, I'm a military man. I came looking for work, Rupert was impressed so he hired me." He said resting his arms on the arm rests while looking over at her.

Laughing just a little while looking down, and closed her eyes momentarily before looking back over at him "Are you sure? Or do you want to try answering that again?" She asked, turning slightly as he looked over at her.

"Clarisse, I don't know what's got into you but that's the only reason why I came here. I needed work..." He stopped when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Yes, so you've told me how many times over the years?" She asked and watched as he made his way over to her.

"What's got into you Clarisse?" He asked, and watched as she pulled out the envelope from under the magazine she had resting in front of her.

"Okay so it was the military? And not this letter then? Your best pal didn't bring you here? All these years it was in fact the military?" She asked, while slowly taking the letter from the envelope as he stopped and watched her as she began reading it out "Joseph, I will keep this short.. mainly because you already know the facts of how I feel about that man who is going to destroy my darling sisters life, so I feel there is no need to write about them in this letter." She paused to look up at him.

"Clarisse, I can explain." He said as she shook her head before carrying on.

"If, after any of the battles we are faced with each and every day I don't make it through, please will you go to Genovia to look out for my sister. I know it's her own choice, but I do feel she's making the worst mistake of her life and even though I have told her some of my feelings, she's still going ahead with marrying that man. And I know at some point it will end in tears and heartbreak, I just wish she would open her eyes now before its too late. Please take care off her for me, make sure she's happy and enjoying her life." She finished and folded up the letter, replacing it back in the envelope "My brother wrote this, my brother asked you to come here and protect me against Rupert and you couldn't tell me? Instead you told me for the last 40 odd years that you came here for work?" She asked and placed the letter back down on the table as he moved to kneel beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispered and watched as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Why couldn't you tell me? Why? What was the big secret? He was my brother, if he asked you to come here to protect me then shouldn't I have been told about this?" She asked, wiping the tears away as he looked up at her.

"He made me promise not to tell you why I really came here." He whispered, putting his hand up to cup her cheek and wasn't surprised when she pulled her head back.

"What do you mean he made you promise not to tell me?" She asked, trying to recall if she had read it in the letter and studied his face "He doesn't say that in the letter?" She asked as Joseph shook his head and took her hands.

"I know it's not." He said softly and looked up into her eyes as stray tears fell down over her cheeks.

"I'm having a hard time understanding all of this!" Clarisse said through crying and wiping away her stray tears.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should off I know." He said as she glared at him "But he was my best pal, I promised him." He said as she looked down at their hands.

"You're my best friend, you were my brothers best friend... you're my husband." She said as they looked into each others eyes "And you've lied to me for the last 40 years." She whispered as he lowered his head, kissing her fingers as more tears escaped her eyes.

Standing moments later, Clarisse moved to stand by the window. Staring out at the sunset, trying to take in everything before turning back to Joseph as he stood watching her from the middle of the room.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked and watched as he lowered his head.

When he didn't answer Clarisse shook her head and walked through to the bedroom, slamming the door behind herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A short time later after calming down, Clarisse headed back out into the suite to find Joseph missing, but the french doors leading to their balcony, slightly open. Walking over, she stood watching him through the gap for several moments before opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air.

"Philippe was my best friend," She started as she slowly made her way over to him as he turned his head first before turning to face her "When he went away, I felt like I had died inside." She said softly while folding her arms "Even though I was the annoying baby sister he never treated me that way, he never left me out of anything. Always stuck up for me in school, and he would rather play with me than football with his friends." She said while moving to stand next to the balustrade. Leaning on it with her arms as Joseph turned to watch her, she carried on "Even when he was a teenager he took me places, didn't care what his friends would say..." She said while looking out into the darkness "Whenever he wasn't around I felt invisible, I felt lost." She whispered trying not to cry again "I can understand why he wanted you to protect me, as that's what he had done my whole life..." Looking towards Joseph as he stood looking at her, his hip resting against the balustrade "Why didn't you tell me? Why have you been lying to me?"

"Because I keep my promises." He answered and looked down at his glass before downing the contents.

"Even from your wife?" She asked and watched him raise his head to look at her "We have been married two months Joseph, we're not meant to keep secrets from each other, not one like that..." She said softly while watching him "We have a new life together, a new home, a new start and look whats happening?" She said while shaking her head and looked back out into the darkness "It's like I don't even know you at all." She said while closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Clarisse, I really am.." Joseph said softly and watched as she looked back at him.

"I know that he didn't think much off Rupert, and neither did you.. but you didn't have to come here and protect me, I could of looked after myself." She said looking out into the darkness.

"From that man who hit you a number of times whenever I wasn't around? From the man who would of killed you if I hadn't of got back in time?" He said putting his glass down on top of the balustrade and looked at her "I took care of you the best I could. I protected you from that monster who didn't deserve you or your sons!" He exclaimed and felt her hand slap him hard across his cheek.

"How dare you, I loved that man you just called a monster, yes he wasn't the best husband in the world but he adored his family!" She snapped.

"Yes, he adored you that much that he made you cut of your friends, he abused you Clarisse.." He answered "I wanted to kill him, the only person stopping me from doing it was you. I know Philippe would off had he been around." He answered as they stared into each others eyes "He didn't treat you like he should of Clarisse, he was evil and you did not deserve what he put you through... I lost count how many times I had to stop him from hurting you." He said, his tone softening as Clarisse looked away, tears filling her eyes "I hate to think about what would of happened had I not been there to protect you." He said and watched as she looked back at him "And whenever I did see you with a black eye, or a bruise on your arm I did feel like I had failed, and tried harder the next time.."

"Do you really love me?" She asked moments later while keeping her eyes fixed out into the darkness "Because I feel now you don't."

"Oh I do and have done for years." He said as Clarisse looked back at him "Yes, when I first came here it was duty to your brother...and he is in real fact the real reason why I came here, I will admit that. I promised him I would look after you and that's all I had planned to do, I never planned on any of this happening. I never planned to fall in love with you, the most beautiful woman in the whole world and if I'm honest, I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you." He said softly and watched as Clarisse tipped her head forward, covering her face with her hands as she began to cry "I have loved you for years Clarisse, and that will never change." He said stepping closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"No you don't." She cried.

"Yes I do. Your brother never told me how beautiful his baby sister was..." He said as she raised her head and looked up into his eyes "Seeing you with a black eye, a bruise on your arm... or you without your smile, broke my heart. It made my blood boil and I wanted to kill him." He said putting his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear "Compared to him, you were so tiny." He said quietly as Clarisse rested her head on his chest while closing her eyes "Your brother was a good man Clarisse, he hated that man for so many reasons... and so did I." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting snuggled together on the couch, Clarisse with her back resting against Joseph's chest, his arm draped over her shoulders, kissing the side of her head every few moments as she held his hand against her chest.

"Will you tell me when he made you promise him that you wouldn't tell me?" She asked while turning her head slightly and felt him tense up.

"I don't think I can." He said and watched as she turned her body to look at him, his arm staying around her shoulders as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Please?" She whispered "I want to know."

"Are you sure?" He asked, putting his hand up and brushed her hair back behind her ear "I don't want to cause you anymore pain." He whispered as she looked down.

"I'm sure." She nodded and looked up into his eyes "When did he make you promise?" She asked softly.

"You need to understand the day he found out you were marrying Rupert, it broke his heart." He said softly as she rested her head on his chest "That's why he left, he was angry that you chose Rupert over him." He said softly against her hair "He knew you were in love, but he knew what Rupert was like and though he tried to tell you and failed, he wanted nothing more than to protect his baby sister."

"I had some idea that's why he left." Clarisse said quietly as Joe rubbed her back gently.

"We talked about it many times, and he told me that if anything ever was to happen to him then I would be given a letter, I never took him seriously though, as I thought nothing would ever happen to him." He said and stared at the coffee table as Clarisse tucked her legs up while extending her arm around his waist.

Hearing a sniff from Joseph, Clarisse raised her head and saw that he had tears in his eyes "Joseph?" She asked as he looked at her "Tell me?" She whispered while putting her hand up, cupping his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"I saw him die Clarisse." He finally whispered moments later "I saw him get shot, I was with him when he died." He said as Clarisse gasped in surprise "That's how it came to me promising never to tell you what is in the letter. I was talking to him, keeping him going until help arrived and he begged me to never tell you about my promise to come and protect you." He said and wiped away the stray tear.

"You were with him?" She asked and watched him as he nodded.

"It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, he was my best pal and I couldn't do anything about it, just had to sit there and watch him as he slipped away." He whispered and covered his eyes with his free hand as he cried.

"Oh Joe, shh it's okay." Clarisse whispered while moving forward and wrapped her arm around him and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes as he buried his face in the crook of her neck "I'm sorry I made you tell me." She whispered and just held him as he cried.

Pulling back a few moments later, Clarisse put her hand up and wiped away his stray tears "I'm glad he wasn't on his own and that he had you as his best pal." Clarisse whispered and watched as Joseph studied her face "Thank you though for coming back to keep your promise, I know I haven't always been easy to get on with but I am grateful that you were around to save me, many many times." She said softly.

"It was a promise that brought me here, but love that kept me here." He whispered before burying his face in the crook of her neck as she ran her hand up and down his arm a couple times.

"I'm glad you stayed." She whispered and watched as he raised his head "I really am." She nodded "And I'm glad that even after 40 years you have finally told me, yes it should of been sooner but I can understand why. I am upset of course, but I am relieved to finally found out that he didn't die alone, like I thought he had." She said and rested her forehead against his "Thank you for being with him, and thank you for telling me." She said and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder and extended her arm around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all I want to thank Johanna-002 for your help, it put everything in to place for this chapter and I'm very grateful to you :) Thank you! _

_Second I want to say a massive thanks to everyone for reading, following, faving and better yet, reviewing ;) It's all very much appreciated, thank you all so much :) _

_Now, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and thanks again ;)_

**xXx**

The following morning Clarisse awoke to find Joseph missing from the space beside her. Turning her head, her eyes trying to adjust to the light coming through the gaps in the drapes as she sat. Grabbing her robe she headed over to the bedroom door, leaning against it as she watched Joseph fuss over the table. Putting her hand up on the door, she rested her chin against it with a smile as he looked over at her.

"I thought I could sense you watching me." He said while standing up straight as she walked over and stood beside him "Did you sleep?" He asked and kissed her cheek while putting his arm around her back.

"Not much.." She said shaking her head and watched as he sat down.

"We are okay, aren't we?" She asked and watched as he reached over for her hand, pulling her closer to stand between his legs.

"We are more than okay, I promise you." He said putting his hands on her thighs as she put her hands down on his arms.

"Did you sleep?" She asked and watched as he looked up and shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you've doubted my love for you." He said softly as their eyes locked "My intention was never to hurt you, and I am sorry that, that was the case, but my word is honorable. Your brother deserved nothing less. I do love you Clarisse, as much as you may be clouded in doubt, just know that, that is true. What we have is real." He said, never taking his eyes from hers as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close "I love you with all my heart." He whispered.

"I know..." She said with a small nod and lowered her head, kissing him a couple times before letting the last one linger "And I love you too." She whispered while lowering herself to sit on his leg and looked up to study his face as she stroked his cheek "And I'm sorry I slapped you last night, I was just angry and I shouldn't of done that."

"It's okay, I forgive you." He smiled and lowered his head, moving his face close to hers.

"Thank you." She whispered between kisses.

After a few moments she pulled her head back and looked up into his eyes "Shall we have breakfast?" He asked and watched as she nodded while going to stand up, but laughed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Not yet." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck "You're leaving me soon to have lunch with Mia, I want this moment to last as long as it can before we get back to the real world." He added.

"Okay." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after spending a few hours with Mia, Clarisse returned home.

Slipping off her shoes she crept up the stairs, knowing that Joseph would be busy in the suite. Walking through the door she stopped in her tracks when she saw him sat reading the notebook she had tried to hide from him for the last couple weeks.

"Oh no, where did you find it?" She asked while closing the door and walked over as he smirked over the book at her.

"Now that would be telling." He smiled as she sat down beside him and tucked her legs up on the chair while snuggling up to his arm "I have to admit though, I have known about this for a while now." He said as she gasped and looked up at him "You can't hide anything from me, darling." He grinned and kissed her as she smiled.

"How did you find out?" She asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I heard you and Mia talking a couple weeks back," He said turning the page as she reached over and ran her finger under one of the plans "Yes that would of been nice." He said as she raised her head to look at him.

"What do you mean that would of been nice?" She asked.

"Clarisse, darling.." He said while closing the book and rested it on the arm of the chair before looking back at her "This is my first birthday with you as my wife, do you really think that I would want to spend it with anyone else? Yes the family is okay, but having dinner with them the day before of even the day after would be better." He whispered while turning just slightly and cupped Clarisse's face as they studied his each others faces "This is my first birthday as a married man, I would like to spend it with just my wife... either here or in a hotel somewhere, where we can spend all day in bed." He said as Clarisse looked down with a blush "God I love it when I make you blush." He chuckled as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" She asked as he looked back at her.

"That's all I've wanted to do ever since I found out about these plans, I just didn't know how to tell you." He said "You've worked so hard on them."

"That doesn't matter, we can do whatever you want to do." She smiled "It is your birthday after all." She whispered and kissed him a couple times before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered against her hair before kissing her forehead "So tell me, did you have a fun afternoon with Mia?" He asked.

"We did." She said while running her hand down his arm, locking her hand with his "We had a good catch up, even bumped into Pierre." She smiled and raised her head "How about we go away for your birthday? Somewhere nice and peaceful?"

"Now that's a good idea." He smiled and nodded while looking at the coffee table "I actually love that idea." He smiled back at Clarisse as she reached her hand up and cupped his cheek.

"Good." She smiled while tilting her head slightly while moving it closer and kissed him.

Standing up moments later with a smile as Joseph sat watching her walk over to the bedroom door "Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"Well with your birthday only a week away." She said while stopping in the doorway and turned back to him "Why don't we get started early?" She asked while starting to slowly undo her blouse buttons, giggling as she saw his eyes cloud over with desire while standing up and hurried over to her, slamming the bedroom door behind them, where they made an early start on his birthday plans.


End file.
